Prelude to the Empty Skies
by oij
Summary: A short love story that is Soulshippy (Sabrina|Natsume/Morty|Matsuba) in nature. It is a touching tale and drew a tear from my friend.


Enjyu-Ecruteak  
Matsuba-Morty  
Natsume-Sabrina  
Ghos-Gastly  
Poppo-Pidgey  
Maikohan-Japanese Dancing Girl  
Showers-Vaporeon  
Thunders-Jolteon  
Boosters-Flareon  
Burakki-Umbreon  
Eefi-Espeon 

Enjyu was often referred to as the Tokai Hateshiganai Kouu, The City of Eternal Rain. It was an old city, indeed, overcast in the dull shadows of the clouds, the ground rich with the smell of falling water. This was the gathering place of the Youkai, the Spirits of the Dead. 

It was also the gathering place of living souls. Enjyu's ancient, historical backdrop made hearts beat together as one. A sensation that had stirred Natsume to the bone. Natsume was a young woman with bright eyes and long, silky, raven hair. An aura of intense mental energy hung about her as she stood at the street corner, one hand outstretched, to read the minds of the occasional passerbies. That was what she loved to do. Read minds. For her amusement, for her curiosity...because she could...There was so much to learn about people...so much to learn...about _him_... 

He was Matsuba the young leader of Enjyu City Gym. A "real enigma". Even Natsume with her innate psychic ability was unable to understand him fully... 

She jumped as a Ghos flew up in front of her. The Pocket Monster grinned eerily and she smiled as she turned around on her high heels to look up at her strange lover, Matsuba. He was slightly older than she was with pale skin and platinum blonde hair. His eyes were fascinating, one as blue as the deepest ocean, the other violet. Violet. It could see into other planes of existance. 

"Konnichiwa, mai aikouka..." 

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his narrow chest. He was unnaturally thin. 

"I love you," she whispered. And she did. a pair of thin lips brushed her hair in responce.*_Shhh...*_, his voice rang in her mind and she lifted her chin to see his pale face, one corner of his mouth was twisted up in a grin. * _Remember...I shall always be here no matter what...*_

...~... 

The call of a Poppo outside awoke Natsume from her slumber the next morning. She rolled over, a bit too far, and landed on the floor with a heavy thud. 

"...Ow..." 

She untangled herself from the sheets and kicked them into the corner, out of sight, then saw something standing by her window. She knew who it was before her mind spoke the word "Matsuba" 

The Youkai Gym Leader was leaning against the white washed wall, thinking, his violet eye glittering. After a moment, he walked across the room naked, not posing nude but truly, gloriously naked. 

__

*Do you sense that?* 

He projected an image into Natsume's mind of blood and fire. She shuddered. A psychic she was, but not a clairvoyant. She look into minds, he into the future. Since he was mute, this mutual understanding worked rather well. 

"No," she said out loud, "what is it Mat?" 

He hobbled around, pulling on his loosely fitting clothes. 

__

*Trouble *

Natsume rose and stared blankly out the window, reached her mind out to the world. And she felt it. It was faint at first, then noticeable. A dark bruise somewhere in Enjyu City's aura. 

"I do feel it..." 

__

*We should go check it out...It's near the Dance Hall *

"...But...," she looked solemnly over shoulder at her lover, who grinned. 

"Suppose something happens and we lose eachother?" 

__

*Do not worry. I always hold you...right here* He lifted a fist to his breast and mind sent an image to her; the human figure with a glowing red light in its center. She laughed. 

"Mat...that's your stomach, you fool. Your heart is higher up, and to the left." 

He sweatdropped. 

...~... 

"Hand over all of your Pocket Monsters!" A young man with long, flowing black hair, a black trenchcoat and piercing eyes shouldered his way into the Dance Hall with a revolver held high over his head. Somebody rose stiffly and shouted out, "Never! Who are you!?" 

The young man pulled his trenchcoat to one side, revealing the crimson "R" emblazoned on his chest. 

"Yukito Mangetsu, Rocketto Dan'ni of the Full Moon! And you are all under assault!" 

He turned his deadly gaze towards the stage in the back of the room. 

"You there! Maikohan! Drop them!" 

The dancing performers, who had ceased their movements upon Yukito's entry, hesitated when they saw the revolver. Deciding that self-preservation out weighed Pocket Monsters, they tossed him the balls containing their charges: Showers, Thunders, Boosters, Burakki, and Eefi 

The Rocketto leader smirked and held out his trenchcoat, catching them. 

"Thankyou, ma'ams. I'll be on my way." 

Yukito turned towards the door and found his way suddenly blocked by Matsuba and Natsume. A sneer crossed his face. 

"Step aside!" 

Natsume shook her head. "Return their Pocket Monsters" 

"Oh, sure!" 

He pointed the revolver at her just as her eyes lit up and he was thrown backwards onto the stage by a psychic maneuver. The Maikohan screeched and backed away from him as he rose, dropping the balls. 

He aimed the revolver and pulled the trigger. Natsume squeezed her eyes shut...and felt nothing... 

::he missed:: she though ::he actually missed:: 

She opened her eyes as another shot was fired off with a loud bang. 

"YOU MISSED! COWARD!!" 

"No," Yukito crowed, "I was dead on..." 

The psychic turned and saw Matsuba crouched, with one knee against the floor, a hand clutched to his chest and his head bowed as if in prayer. 

"Mat?" 

She didn't notice Yukito take advantage of her distraction to slide, unnoticed, out the stage door. Matsuba lifted his head, blood was trickling from the corners of his mouth. After a moment, he collapsed into Natsume's arms, weeping. There was a bleeding hole in chest, right over his heart, that pulsed out blood with every breath he took. 

"Matsuba...no..." She buried her face into the gentle curve of his throat as his head fell back. 

__

*Nat....*

"Hold on...W-w-we can get through this..." 

An image appeared in her mind, of Myuu soaring through the air with Houo and Lugia into a sunset.  
*_I love you, Natsume...I always will..._*

She clung to him and cried. "I love you too..." The image faded away into darkness and the Youkai Master's noble soul took flight into the empty skies. 

"I'll always love you..." 

Natsume lifted her head from his throat and looke down at him. She gently closed his eyes with her fingertips and wept. 

"Always..." 

END

__

"Oh, oh, oh, oh -  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind. 

So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strain.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain. 

Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings. 

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you. 

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings. 

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings. 

Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings. 

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings"


End file.
